


red lip tint

by glitterjungwoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cock Warming, Fluff and Smut, I brought back rosewoo from the dead, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Mutual Pining, Riding, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterjungwoo/pseuds/glitterjungwoo
Summary: Working security at a strip club was an absolute nightmare at times, having to deal with drunk assholes and splitting up bar fights–Doyoung found it absolutely annoying.However, there were some benefits to the job, the benefits being free drinks after work and a little someone by the name of Kim Jungwoo that became the object of Doyoung’s affection.





	red lip tint

**Author's Note:**

> me vs showing how whipped I am for rosewoo by taking every opportunity to revive her. This is not beta read because I wanted this to be a surprise for them as well <3
> 
> twitter: [@glitterjungwoo](https://twitter.com/glitterjungwoo)  
> curious cat: [softdomjungwoo](https://t.co/9wkpBhB3ap)

 

Working security at a strip club was an absolute nightmare at times, having to deal with drunk assholes and splitting up bar fights–Doyoung found it absolutely annoying.

 

However, there were some benefits to the job, the benefits being free drinks after work and a little someone by the name of Kim Jungwoo that became the object of Doyoung’s affection.

 

When he started working at the club two years ago, Jungwoo had been really quiet and shy. He hardly socialized with the other dancers and was terrified to do private shows on his own. Doyoung felt such a huge urge inside of him to protect this poor boy, so that’s exactly what he did.

 

Whenever Jungwoo was on stage, Doyoung was on the floor watching everything like a hawk. He was good at his job, and it only amplified when it came to Jungwoo. It would break Doyoung’s heart to see him cry because of some rowdy drunk and he wanted to prevent that from ever happening as much as possible.

 

The club that Doyoung worked at had grown in popularity over the last few months, the growth was almost too quick for them to be able to handle properly. It was owned by a kind man named Johnny Suh, and his fiancé Lee Taeyong helped assist with all the dancers and with management of the club’s finances. The two of them were the true definition of a power couple. Sometimes, if they wanted to make even more money that night, Taeyong would step out on the stage as well with the others and do joint routines. 

 

Among everyone, Jungwoo was the newest dancer that they had. While Nakamoto Yuta handled the drinks at the bar, Ten, Jungwoo, Taeyong, Sicheng, and Taeil were on the stages around the bar gathering up racks of money.

 

Doyoung and the other security gaurds (Lucas, Jaehyun, Kun, and Mark) had begun to feel the club’s growth in popularity as more and more people showed up every night and they needed to work even harder to keep everything together.

 

Although Doyoung was working his ass off even more lately, he never failed to spare some extra attention to Jungwoo. Even after 2 years, it was instinct at this point to always watch over him more and protect him. 

 

His little crush on Jungwoo was a bit obvious, to everyone except Jungwoo. After a few months of working at the club, Doyoung felt himself inevitably get swept up in the storm that was Jungwoo. He was sweet and soft and kind, and adored by everyone at the club even though he was too shy to talk to everyone at first. Once Jungwoo warmed up to them, he became a whole different person. No one at the club would’ve thought that Jungwoo was so funny and silly, always cracking jokes and breaking out in little dances here and there. 

 

When Yuta finally got about 5 shots of vodka in him, Jungwoo’s silliness only escalated. Doyoung had to make sure that Jungwoo didn’t do anything that would cause him harm and fed him a pack of ritz crackers to settle him down. 

 

Their relationship was confusing to the others, they knew that Doyoung and Jungwoo were not together. However, there would be little moments when they would doubt that altogether. Jungwoo would be a bit shy around Doyoung and always seemed to reach out to him for little touches. At first, It caught Doyoung completely off guard and he knew that if the lights in the club weren’t so dim everyone would see how badly he was blushing. After a while though, it became a thing that Jungwoo did when he needed quick comfort in between sets. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

One day when Doyoung is having a soda before his shift, Taeyong comes by and sits with him. Doyoung prepares himself, since he saw the look on Taeyong’s face and just knew that he was going to get interrogated.

 

“So...you and Jungwoo huh?” Taeyong says with a teasing smile.

 

Doyoung takes a sip from his drink, “what about me and Jungwoo? Is he not working tonight?”

 

“Oh no, don’t worry he’s scheduled for tonight, but don’t try to act dumb with me. Or anyone else at the club for that matter. We all see the way you two act around each other.” 

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Doyoung says. “We’re good friends and I do my job. There’s nothing more going on.”

 

Taeyong pouts, “aww...but you guys would really make a cute couple by the way. He looks at your ass as much as you look at him when he walks into the club in his day clothes.” 

 

“I do not do that!”

 

Taeyong laughs, “I have security camera footage that says otherwise!”

 

Doyoung is glad that the club isn’t open yet, so that he can openly attempt to tackle Taeyong to the floor. 

 

“Stop trying to choke Taeyong he already gets enough of that from Johnny every night,” a voice rang out from the entrance to the club.

 

The two of them looked towards where the voice came from and saw Ten, with a huge duffel bag on one of his shoulders, coming in with Kun and Sicheng.

 

The club wasn’t too big on the inside, so they were all able to see Doyoung and Taeyong bickering at the bar along the left side of the club. They still have to bring down all the chairs from the tables across the main floor and make sure that the private rooms in the back were stocked and clean. There was glitter all over the three stages on the right side of the bar that couldn’t be removed no matter how hard they scrubbed it. Once they had thought they got rid of all of it, even more would magically appear and they all eventually gave up on keeping the stage glitter free. 

 

“Enough about me! I’m too busy trying to get Doyoung to stop being an idiot and confess to Jungwoo. You’re either with me or against me, and you don’t want to be against me,” Taeyong says.

 

Sicheng sighs, “why don’t we just let them confess when they feel like it? We already know what happens when you push people to confess. I still haven’t forgotten what you did to us three years ago.”

 

“Okay but it got the three of you to get together so! If anything you guys should thank me!”

 

Lucas walks in with Mark, and Jungwoo scurries in after them. The two security gaurds are talking loudly about something and Jungwoo is scrolling through something on his phone. 

 

Doyoung’s heart leaps into his throat when he sees what Jungwoo’s wearing. He’s wearing a big white t shirt and basketball shorts, Doyoung thinks he’s going to pass out from how cute he looks. His blonde hair still looks fluffy, most likely from having air dried after a shower.

 

“Close your mouth Doyoung, you’ll catch flies in there,” Taeyong says.

 

He immediately collects his composure and does his best to look nonchalant as Jungwoo gets closer to them. Doyoung and Jungwoo make eye contact and the boy smiles at him. 

 

“Hi guys! Are you ready for today? Because I’m not! Why do I have to do 3 private shows back to back Taeyong?!” Jungwoo whines.

 

Taeyong sighs, “I’m sorry Woo, but these people all requested for you. You’re growing in popularity within the regular club attendees and this is just a result of that.”

 

Jungwoo looks a bit exasperated and he goes to Doyoung to lightly touch his shoulder, “can Doyoung be on call for me? Just in case something happens?”

 

“Don’t worry Woo, I’ll make sure that Doyoung gets to you when you need him. Yukhei, Mark, will you be okay if Doyoung is needed with Jungwoo in the back?” Taeyong asks the two who are watching a video with Mark sitting in Yukhei’s lap.

 

Taeyong snaps at them again to get their attention and the two look at him wide-eyed, “yes Taeyong! We’ll be fine! It’s only Thursday so it shouldn’t get too crazy, right Yukhei?”

 

“Yeah, if it was Saturday I would’ve been a little worried but it’s important to make sure Jungwoo is okay too.”

 

Doyoung looks up at Jungwoo, who still looks a bit irked but is no longer panicking as he feels reassured with Doyoung being on call for him. 

 

“Okay then...I’m going to go get ready now. Tennie, can you make me something strong please?” 

 

Ten gets behind the bar and starts looking at all the bottles of alcohol Yuta has, “oh don’t worry Jungwoo, I’ll make sure that I whip you up something that will make you feel better about tonight.”

 

It takes him only a few minutes, and before they know it Ten has slammed a glass on the counter ready for Jungwoo. 

 

“Here Jungwoo, I’m calling this one a ‘warm hug’ because I think that’s what you need right now,” Ten says.

 

Jungwoo grabs the glass and proceeds to dump it down his throat. Doyoung watches with fear and a confused boner as Jungwoo takes down the last bit of the acolohic drink and slams the glass on the table. He immediately makes a face and looks about two seconds away from throttling Ten.

 

“What the hell was that?! That didn’t taste like a warm hug that tasted like someone walked into my apartment and shook up all the cans of ginger ale in my apartment.” 

 

Ten smirks at him, “it’s gotten you fired up, right?”

 

The two exchange a few looks before Jungwoo reaches over and tugs Ten’s ear. The latter cries out dramatically and Jungwoo makes his way to his dressing room. 

 

Sicheng collects his boyfriend so that they can start getting ready as well, and Doyoung figures it’s about time for him to get his gear ready for tonight. Taeyong waits for Taeil and Yuta to arrive before he goes into his office and makes sure all the cameras are set. 

 

It was just another night at the club, and Doyoung was hoping that it would be the same for Jungwoo. He hoped that nothing happened to him tonight.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It’s getting towards the end of the night, there was only one more set from Taeil and then they would need to start getting everything closed down. Doyoung had not been called for assistance from Jungwoo and he was glad that the private shows had been running smoothly. 

 

Things were relatively calm tonight, there was only one customer that tried to throw a fit when Sicheng slapped away his hand after he got too touchy when putting the dollar bills in his shorts. 

 

Doyoung was scanning the club, making sure that everything was as it should. Yukhei was monitoring the bar area, making sure no fights broke out among the drunk guest. Mark had gone to help the bouncers up front filter in the guests. Just as Doyoung was letting himself finally relax for the night, he heard a frantic voice coming in through his walkie.

 

“D-Doyoung...please come to the third room in the back!” Was all that he heard Jungwoo say, and Doyoung immediately went on the run to the back of the club to help him.

 

He pushed through the crowds of people and ran as fast as he could to where Jungwoo was. Doyoung was feeling a bit frantic, his mind running wild with all the worst case scenarios. He hoped with all he had in him that Jungwoo wouldn’t be hurt when he walked in the room.

 

When Doyoung finally reached the room, he slammed open the door and immediately saw Jungwoo pinning the customer to the floor. They had their hands twisted behind their back and were trying to struggle out of Jungwoo’s hold.

 

He made his way to them and when Jungwoo looked up at him, Doyoung saw red. 

 

There was a big, red mark across Jungwoo’s cheek and that immediately gave the whole situation away. Doyoung took over for Jungwoo who stood up on wobbly legs and watched as he  cuffed the man and then called for Mark to escort him outside.

 

When Mark arrived he quickly took the man out, Doyoung looked at Jungwoo who was trying to hide the mark on his cheek. 

 

“Doyoung...I want to go to my dressing room,” Jungwoo said softly.

 

“Okay Jungwoo, lets go. Stay close to me okay?”

 

Jungwoo nodded and linked their arms together. When they walked out of the room, Jungwoo hid his face in Doyoung’s shoulder so he wouldn’t have to deal with anymore people at the club. He was absolutely done with tonight and he just wanted to go back to his room and change into his pajamas. 

 

When Doyoung has him in the safety of his dressing room, that’s when Jungwoo broke down.

 

He slumped into his chair that was in front of his vanity and just cried off all the glitter and highlight that he had applied. It broke Doyoung’s heart to see him so upset and he quickly texted Taeyong that he would be with Jungwoo because he was too shaken up to be left alone.

 

Doyoung took a seat in one of the lounge chairs that Jungwoo had in here for napping, and patted the spot next to him. The boy continued to cry and hiccup as he walked towards Doyoung and climbed into his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and crying his heart out. 

 

There was a brief moment of shock, Doyoung hadn’t expected Jungwoo to do this, but nonetheless Doyoung hugged him back and made sure to whisper comforting words to him.

 

After 20 minutes, Taeyong walked into the dressing room and saw Jungwoo still clinging to Doyoung on the couch. Taeyong gave him a raised eyebrow and Doyoung rolled is eyes.

 

“Jungwoo...it’s me Taeyong. I hope you’re feeling a bit better right now. That man was kicked and he won’t be allowed in here anymore. I just need to know what happened okay? I already know about him slapping you from Doyoung,” he says gently.

 

Jungwoo sniffles and turns his head to look at Taeyong. Doyoung squeezes him tighter and rubs Jungwoo’s back to relax him as he retells what happened.

 

Through a broken voice and occasional hiccups, Doyoung feels himself getting hotter with anger. Apparently the man had been a regular of Jungwoo’s for quite some time but had never asked for a private show. Tonight was the first and he began insisting Jungwoo to give him “special favors” because he was a loyal customer to him. When Jungwoo had declined several attempts and tried to continue his set, the man grew angry and slapped him across the face. He called Jungwoo a series of terrible things and when he tried to grab him again, Jungwoo defended himself and called for help.

 

He was starting to cry again and Jungwoo buried his face in Doyoung’s neck, Taeyong looked really sad and he hated that something like this happened to him.

 

“Don’t worry Jungwoo, like I said before he’s not allowed back and if you want us to press charges we will. We have the security footage from the rooms.” 

 

Jungwoo nods his head and doesn’t say anything else. Taeyong leaves with a ruffle to Jungwoo’s hair and tells Doyoung to stay with him for tonight. 

 

When Taeyong closes the door behind him, Jungwoo pulls back to look at Doyoung.

 

“I’m sorry...for crying and getting your shirt wet...and for keeping you from working out there...” Jungwoo says.

 

Doyoung shakes his head, “don’t apologize Jungwoo, none of this is your fault okay? That guy was an asshole and in no way is what he said to you true. I’m proud of you for defending yourself and calling for me to help afterwards. You’re a lot stronger than what you give yourself credit for and I wished that you could see that.”

 

Jungwoo smiles, and a few more tears slip down his cheeks. Doyoung wipes them away with his thumb and he feels himself choke up at how soft Jungwoo’s skin is. There’s glitter on Doyoung’s thumb now, but he could care less when there’s an angel sitting in his lap.

 

Doyoung continues to hold Jungwoo and comfort him for the rest of the night. Jungwoo’s sobbing has died down and there’s only a few sniffles here and there. At one point, Doyoung thinks that Jungwoo has fallen asleep with how quiet he’s gone until the boy turns his head and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

 

“Thank you Doyoung.” 

 

 

 

 

When Doyoung goes home that night, he falls asleep replaying the way Jungwoo kissed him. Lingering on to the way that Jungwoo’s lips felt against his cheek. He feels his face run hot and he prays that tonight isn’t the only time it happens.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“So you’re telling me, Jungwoo kissed you and you still think he doesn’t like you?”

 

Taeyong and Doyoung are sitting in his office a week after the incident. They had been looking through the security tapes and Doyoung dropped the bomb on Taeyong.

 

“He kisses me on the cheek Taeyong, that doesn’t really mean anything...” Doyoung says.

 

“You do realize that he isn’t as touchy with anyone as he is with you right? We all notice it and don’t say anything because we figured that you noticed it too but I guess you’re really too oblivious to figure it out for yourself.”

 

Doyoung tries to come up with an excuse, but is at a loss for words. Taeyong sees the way the gears are turning in his head and he continues.

 

“Jungwoo hasn’t kissed anyone here, not even on the cheek. Do you really think it doesn’t mean anything when he does it to you? You’re obviously special to him in some way Doyoung, even if it isn’t romantically. If you confessed to him I’m pretty sure he would respect your feelings and not be a jerk about it. I think you and I both know he’s too much of a sweetheart to ever treat someone like shit.”

 

He hates that Taeyong is right. Jungwoo really is a very kind person and always wants to make everyone around him happy. It’s what Doyoung loves the most about him.

 

“Taeyong...I’m scared, I’m really fucking scared,” he says.

 

“If it wasn’t worth it, you wouldn’t be so nervous to confess right now. I’m gonna give you a week before I intervene because we’re all getting tired of you two ignoring your feelings and the betting pool is getting too big it’s kind of scary now.”

 

At that moment, Johnny walks into the office with two coffees in his hands. 

 

“Hi baby! Hi Doyoung! Sorry for taking too long, there was an issue out front. I think Jungwoo needs you Doyoung, he’s probably in his dressing room right now and he mentioned something about the incident last week.” 

 

Doyoung nods and gets ready to go, not wanting to leave Jungwoo waiting any longer. Before leaving he turns to Taeyong.

 

“What did you say about a betting pool?”

 

Taeyong’s face goes pale, “I didn’t say anything about that. Now get out of my office I have a lot of work to do.”

 

Johnny waves him goodbye and Doyoung quickly leaves the room, not wanting to be a voyeur in whatever Taeyong has planned for his fiancé. 

 

Doyoung makes his way to the dressing rooms, and passes by Yuta checking his phone before his shift.

 

“Is Jungwoo working today?” He asks.

 

“I don’t think so? He wasn’t on the schedule today.”

 

Doyoung figures that Jungwoo just came to hang out a bit before the club opened. He often did that with the rest of the dancers and they would all pamper themselves for a bit. Sometimes they even invited the others in for a face mask, but Ten was a bit stingy with his products so it wasn’t often that it happened.

 

It was a bit quiet in the dressing rooms, Doyoung figured that the others still hadn’t arrived yet and went to Jungwoo’s dressing room. He knocked first before opening the door.

 

When Doyoung walked in, he saw a blonde girl looking through a duffel bag on Jungwoo’s vanity. 

 

“Um...excuse me? Who are you and what are you doing in here?” Doyoung asks.

 

When the girl turns around, Doyoung nearly falls to his knees.

 

“D-Doyoung?! What are you doing here?” 

 

Jungwoo is looking at him extremely shocked and confused. His makeup was done, soft and pretty as usual with a red lip tint and gloss making his lips look even more pouty. However, he had what looked to be clip on bangs and extensions in his hair. It blended in really well with his blonde hair and went down past his shoulders.

 

Doyoung looks up at Jungwoo, not knowing where to focus his attention on, and realizes that he’s waiting for him to respond.

 

“Oh well Johnny came into the office and said you needed me? He said it was about the incident from last week…but now I’m kinda thinking that he made this up with how you reacted right now. I’m so sorry Jungwoo I’ll just go and let you finish whatever you were doing and-”

 

Jungwoo interrupts him, “it’s okay Doyoung don’t leave! Unless if you want to leave then you can but...I need second opinions on this look. It’s for a new set I’m planning...”

 

Doyoung weighs out his options, if he leaves he doesn’t get to see Jungwoo’s new outfits and if he stays he gets to see Jungwoo try out all his new clothes. It doesn’t take him a second before deciding that it’s a really good idea for him to stay.

 

“I’ll stay Jungwoo. So what’s this set you’re planning?” Doyoung asks as he takes a seat on the lounge chair.

 

Jungwoo pulls out what looks to be a lot of lace and satin from his duffel bag, “well...I’m planning to dress up a lot more feminine I guess? I asked Sicheng if I would look good and he said that if I really wanted to then I would be able to pull it off no matter what so...that’s what I’m trying to do right now.”

 

“I’m just worried that it won’t look right? I don’t know, I’ve thought about doing this a lot but now that I’m here I feel kinda nervous?” Jungwoo says.

 

“I understand, I’ll help you out okay? I’m sure that you’ll look amazing as always Jungwoo.”

 

Jungwoo smiles at Doyoung and proceeds to tell him to cover his eyes so he can get changed. Doyoung opts for turning around instead so he can at least look at his phone to make the time go by faster. 

 

There’s a lot of rustling, and Jungwoo occasionally curses at the clothing he bought for being too complicated to put on, but after 20 minutes Jungwoo taps lightly on his shoulder for Doyoung to finally turn around.

 

When Doyoung does, he looks up at Jungwoo in awe. 

 

Jungwoo is dressed in a satin pastel pink baby doll, with tiny shorts to match and white stockings covering his legs. The straps are off the shoulder and cinched to adjust to the size of Jungwoo’s arms with bows. Doyoung can see that the stockings were attached by garter straps that go up the satin shorts he has. Jungwoo literally turned some soft pajamas into a sultry and innocent look and with his long blonde hair and his pretty made up face it just further enhanced the look and the vibe of it.

 

“So...is it okay?” Jungwoo asks hesitantly.

 

Doyoung responds, “it’s more than okay. It’s perfect Jungwoo. Everyone is going to love it.”

 

“Including you?” 

 

Jungwoo is looking at Doyoung with something in his eyes that he can’t read. Doyoung hesitates, before responding with the truth.

 

“Especially me. I’m always looking after you and at you when you perform. But I have a feeling you already know that.”

 

Doyoung sits back on the couch, waiting for Jungwoo’s response. The boy walks closer to him and when he sinks to his knees in front of Doyoung’s feet, that’s when Doyoung feels his pulse race.

 

“Why don’t you let me look after you now? You’re always working so hard...taking care of all of us...”

 

Jungwoo gently puts his hands on Doyoung’s knees and spreads them apart. Doyoung’s breath hitches in his throat and he takes hold of one of Jungwoo’s wrists.

 

He looks up at him in shock, and Doyoung starts rubbing his thumb along the inside of his wrist to let him know that everything was okay. 

 

“Jungwoo, are you sure you want to do this?” He asks.

 

Jungwoo nods, “I’ve been wanting to do this for weeks. Please kiss me Doyoung.”

 

He doesn’t need to be told twice, and Doyoung grabs Jungwoo’s face with his hands so he can pull him in and finally crush their lips together. Doyoung then pulls Jungwoo up and sits him in his lap. 

 

Jungwoo reaches for Doyoung just as desperately, if not even more, and runs his hands from his broad shoulders to his chest. He moans into their kiss when Jungwoo feels one of Doyoung’s hands move down to one of his stocking covered thighs and squeezes. As Jungwoo let’s their kisses grow deeper and slower, he lets himself feel Doyoung’s body and take in the man that has looked after him and loved him for so long.

 

Doyoung brings his hand up to Jungwoo’s hip, and lets it slip underneath the waistband of the satin shorts. When he immediately feels the soft material of Jungwoo’s lingerie, Doyoung pulls back from their kiss.

 

When he sees Jungwoo’s face, Doyoung notices the way his pupils are blown wide and his red lip tint is now smudged and messy. Jungwoo looks down at his lips and smiles shyly, bringing up his thumb to attempt to clean the mess he made on Doyoung’s lips. 

 

Doyoung decides that it’s way too hot and he needs to get his clothes off of him. He quickly pulls off his shirt and throws it somewhere in the room. Jungwoo immediately goes in to feel his bare skin with his hands. Doyoung lets Jungwoo explore his body and he groans out when he feels him pinch at his nipples. 

 

Jungwoo giggles to himself as he gets to play with Doyoung's body as he likes. The latter being ever so patient with him and his teasing. 

 

When Jungwoo has had his fill, he takes one of Doyoung’s hands and guides it to go under his babydoll top. His eyes widen as he feels the soft and firm skin of Jungwoo’s abdomen and his hand is guided further and further.

 

When Doyoung’s hand brushes against Jungwoo’s nipple, he hears him gasp. Doyoung looks up at him and sees the way his eyebrow is furrowed and his bottom lip is between his teeth. He takes that as his cue to bring out more of those pretty sounds from Jungwoo’s mouth.

 

Without Jungwoo’s guidance, Doyoung gently glides his other hand under his babydoll, bunching up the soft material around his wrists. Jungwoo’s tummy is exposed and Doyoung Can see the garter around his tiny waist, a simple white lace design with mesh panels. 

 

“Jungwoo...you look so beautiful up close like this,” Doyoung says.

 

Jungwoo then pulls off the babydoll completely and exposes is torso. Doyoung gets a clear view of his nipples and he doesn’t hesitate to start rubbing around them. 

 

Although Doyoung has seen Jungwoo nearly naked several times, in this moment it feels so much more intimate and its sending his heart into overdrive. He can see the way it’s affection Jungwoo too, he’s fidgeting around and looking at Doyoung like he wants to eat him up.

 

When Doyoung starts pinching and tugging at Jungwoo’s nipples more aggressively, that’s when he lets out those pretty moans that Doyoung has been dying to hear. At first, Jungwoo tries to hold back and is a bit bashful about how loud he gets. However, with a little encouragement and reassurance from Doyoung, Jungwoo lets his head go back and starts moving his hips and grinding down in his lap.

 

Doyoung takes attention away from Jungwoo’s nipples to lift him off of his lap and lay him down on the couch. Jungwoo looks up at him and pouts, his long extensions spreading out behind his head like a blonde halo.

 

“Doyoung...I wanted to ride you...” Jungwoo whines.

 

He leans down and kisses Jungwoo’s nose, “and you will, I just want to take a good look at you first when I prep you. Do you have lube?”

 

Jungwoo points to his duffel bag and Doyoung gets up to fish it out of there. When he does, he sees that it’s significantly empty and looks at Jungwoo with a teasing look.

 

“What? I’m not just going to stick my vibrator up my ass dry!” 

 

Doyoung sputters and Jungwoo’s face gets red. “Just prep me already okay! Or else I’ll do it myself and get off without you.”

 

“So demanding, don’t worry Jungwoo I’ll prep you right after I get these shorts off of you and see what’s underneath.”

 

Jungwoo lifts up his hips to help Doyoung remove the cute shorts he had on. As the hem is slowly pushed down, Doyoung gets the see the soft white lace that is now being pushed up by Jungwoo’s erection. 

 

Once the shorts are completely removed and set aside, Doyoung looks at the way the garter and panties compliment Jungwoo’s skin. The way the garter makes Jungwoo’s waist look smaller and the stockings hug his thin legs makes Doyoung want to cry. He lifts up one of Jungwoo’s legs and starts nosing down the inside of his thigh. Jungwoo tries his best not to squirm, the sensation tickling him in one of his most sensitive spots, and he yelps when Doyoung nips at the skin above the trimming of his stockings. 

 

“Doyoung,” Jungwoo whines, “please stop teasing already.”

 

“Okay, okay I’ll stop now. Let me get the lube so we can get started.” 

 

Jungwoo smiles after getting what he wants and Doyoung Can already sense that he’s a bit of a brat in the bedroom. Which is fine for him, he definitely wouldn’t mind teaching Jungwoo how to be polite and use his manners like a good boy in the future.

 

Doyoung gets the lube warmed up on his fingers and moves Jungwoo’s panties aside so he can get to his hole. He looks at Jungwoo and watches the way his facial expressions change as he inserts the first finger. 

 

As he preps Jungwoo as thoroughly as he can, Doyoung gets to watch him slowly melt in his hands. Jungwoo has his hands tangled in his long hair and he’s now being filled with three of Doyoung’s long fingers. 

 

Jungwoo gets a bit impatient and attempts to move his hips down against Doyoung’s fingers, which makes him completely pull them out. A loud whine fills the room and Jungwoo pouts at the emptiness he feels inside of him.

 

“Doyoung please put them back! I wanna feel full please-”

 

Doyoung shushes him with a gentle hold on his neck and makes Jungwoo look at him. There’s crocodile tears in his eyes and Doyoung thinks he looks even more beautiful like this.

 

“I thought you wanted to ride me? Or do you not want my cock anymore?” Doyoung asks.

 

“No! I mean! I really want to ride you can I please?” Jungwoo asks with a pout adorning his face.

 

“Only because you asked so nicely,” Doyoung sits up on the couch and unzips his pants. He pushes them down far enough and his boxer briefs follow. With the last bit of lube left, Doyoung slicks himself up and slowly drags his hand up and down his dick. 

 

Jungwoo feels his mouth water at the sight of it, “who would’ve thought that it would be so big...are you sure it’s gonna fit inside me?”

 

“Well why don’t you come over and see for yourself woo, unless-”

 

Doyoung didn’t even get to tease Jungwoo before his lap was taken over by him. Jungwoo situated himself and lifted up his hips so that he can line up Doyoung’s dick against his entrance. As payback for all the teasing, Jungwoo didn’t quite push Doyoung inside of him and instead rubbed the head of his cock against his lube slicked hole.

 

“Alright woo, enough teasing now,” Doyoung warns.

 

“Doesn’t feel good, huh? Have a taste of your own medicine Doyoung.”

 

He leans in to whisper into Jungwoo’s ear, “I’d rather taste you instead sweetheart. Now why don’t you go ahead and start riding me now?”

 

Jungwoo shivers at his words and does as he’s told. He cries out as he feels himself getting spread open by Doyoung’s thick cock, Jungwoo was now grateful for all the peeping and teasing. God knows he would be crying right now if it wasn’t for it.

 

Slowly but surely, Jungwoo sinks down onto his cock until he’s up to the hilt. When Jungwoo is finally seating against Doyoung’s lap again, he circles his hips and feels the the way his cock rubs against his walls.

 

Jungwoo looks at Doyoung, who is absolutely wrecked. His face is pink and his breath is coming out quickly. A giggle comes out of Jungwoo’s mouth knowing that it’s all because of him. He brings Doyoung’s hands down to grab his ass as he begins to lift his hips up again.

 

“Fuck, Jungwoo, you feel so good. So nice and warm around me-”

 

Jungwoo cuts him off with a kiss and then says, “only for you, only for you Doyoung. The one who protects me.”

 

When Jungwoo sinks down again, the both of them moan in unison. Doyoung sinks his fingers into the soft flesh of Jungwoo’s ass that isn’t covered by the panties. He almost uses it as a way to ground himself as Jungwoo begins to ride his dick into the couch cushions.

 

Although the buildup to this point was slow, Jungwoo was definitely letting out all the pent up sexual frustration he had in his body as the only noise in the small dressing room now was the slapping of skin and their moans gradually increasing in volume. Doyoung tries to muffle a bit of the noise with a kiss, but with how fast paced Jungwoo is going, all he can do is messily lick at Jungwoo’s lips and further make a mess of his lip tint. 

 

Jungwoo’s long blonde locks bounce behind him as he goes back and forth on Doyoung’s cock. The front of his panties are soaked through with precum and Doyoung teases the tip of his dick where the wet patch is the darkest. 

 

A loud whine comes out of Jungwoo’s mouth, “Doyoung if you keep doing that I’m gonna cum.”

 

“Well maybe that’s what I want woo, don’t you wanna cum yet?” He asks.

 

Jungwoo shakes his head, “don’t wanna cum until you fill me up first.”

 

Doyoung gets a firmer grip on Jungwoo’s ass and stops his movements. Jungwoo makes a noise of confusion and is about to protest until Doyoung pulls out and thrusts back into him, hard.

 

“Ah-oh fuck! Doyoung, go faster. Feels so good, so good Doyoung”

 

Jungwoo lets Doyoung take over now, and he holds onto his shoulders as he throws his head back and feels like he’s on a cloud with the amount of pleasure coursing through his body. At one point, he feels his mouth fall open and Jungwoo can’t help but drool at the feeling of Doyoung fucking him and using him to cum first. 

 

When Doyoung’s pace becomes a little messy, Jungwoo knows that he’s getting close. He leans in and says in the most sensual voice he can muster, “come on Doyoung...fill me up already. Make me yours, please Doyoung?”

 

“I’m c-close Jungwoo, are you ready to take it all?”

 

Jungwoo nods his head frantically and after a few more thrusts, Doyoung pushes inside of him all the way and releases. Groaning loudly and grinding his hips into Jungwoo as he rides out his orgasm. 

 

The feeling of being filled up drives Jungwoo wild, and he reaches down for his dick that’s been aching for attention and pumps himself quickly, cumming soon after and making a mess on Doyoung’s tummy. 

 

The two of them hold each other and breath heavily, after such an intense session Jungwoo is ready for some good food and a nap. Doyoung is rubbing Jungwoo’s back and gently kissing his shoulder. When Doyoung tries to lift Jungwoo off of his lap, he whines in protest and clings more to him. Doyoung smiles and lets Jungwoo warm his softening cock for a bit.

 

“Doyoung,” Jungwoo says softly, “please be my boyfriend. I’ll cry if we never do this again.”

 

He smiles into Jungwoo’s skin, “of course Jungwoo. I’ll be your boyfriend, I would love to be able to do this again but also all that other gross domestic couple stuff like Taeyong and Johnny do.”

 

Jungwoo sits up, “speaking of, why did Johnny tell you that I needed you earlier? I didn’t really talk to him all I did was say hi and come here to practice my makeup.”

 

The realization hits Doyoung, “oh shit. He set us up, and what makes this better is that they had a betting pool for us apparently?”

 

“A betting pool?! Okay wait I wanted to take a nap but now I need to know who won and how much they won. Doyoung get dressed too because you’re coming with me!”

 

Jungwoo changes into his pajamas that he packed while trying to hide the fact that he’s not walking right after the way he was fucked. Doyoung helps him out, and once they’re both dressed they walk out of the dressing room holding hands. 

 

At the bar, they see Johnny in a cheerful mood and the rest of the guys looking sullen. When they spot the couple, Johnny walks over to them and pulls them in for a hug.

 

“Thank you so much for having sex in the dressing room. I’m seven hundred dollars richer and it feels so good! Also, the extensions look great on you Jungwoo!”

 

Doyoung and Jungwoo look at each other in shock, “seven hundred dollars?! On us?!”

 

“If you two would’ve just waited a week I would’ve made one thousand! But Johnny over here had to play dirty and get you two in the perfect situation to fuck,” Taeyong complained.

 

“Why would you guys even bet money on this, was it really that serious?” Doyoung asks.

 

Everyone at the bar just looks at the couple with complete exasperation. 

 

Ten yells, “of course it was that serious!”

 

“Do you know how painful it was to see you two pine after each other? And then listen to the both of you say that there’s no way you two would get together? God I wanted to rip my hair out!” Yuta says.

 

“We’ll we’re together now! And if you don’t mind, I’m going to go back to the dressing rooms and make out with Doyoung now!” Jungwoo says cheerfully, dragging Doyoung with him back to the dressing rooms. 

 

Ten yells after them, “you guys better not fuck again because my hair straightener is in there! Which I need back! Also! Clean your face Doyoung your mouth is covered in Jungwoo’s red lipstick!”

 

Jungwoo makes a show of kissing Doyoung’s cheeks noisily and they hear their coworkers either cooing at them or making fake retching noises. There’s even more lip tint everywhere and Doyoung doesn’t even care, all he cares about now is getting back to that dressing room and cuddling the crap out of his new boyfriend. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [@glitterjungwoo](https://twitter.com/glitterjungwoo)  
> curious cat: [softdomjungwoo](https://t.co/9wkpBhB3ap)


End file.
